


And yet, I chose to love you (Side A)

by imjusttrashignoreme



Series: And yet, I chose to love you [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, bu figured somebody might wanna read it, i wrote this while bored in class, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttrashignoreme/pseuds/imjusttrashignoreme
Summary: Despite everything Hinata fell in love with Nagito.Now he's paying the price.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: And yet, I chose to love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886155
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	And yet, I chose to love you (Side A)

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, I wrote this while bored in class, so it's not exactly my best work (big shock there)
> 
> On a side note English also isn't my native language so feel free to correct me :)
> 
> have fun y'all

Drip  
Drip  
Drop

What’s it like  
being in love?

Drip  
Drip  
Drop

What does it feel like, really?  
And how would we know for sure?

Drip  
Drip

No one ever taught me.

Drop

So why is it killing me?

I don’t know when the flowers started blooming.  
I don’t know when I fell.  
I don’t know when I got to the point beyond saving.

There's so much blood.  
So much pain.  
My throat feels like it’s on fire, It’s burning, it’s raw.

It hurts so bad and I wish I could stop, but I keep coughing and puking and the flowers keep coming.  
They’re fully formed now. Full blossoms, some even have stems.

I start breathing, gasping for air as I finally catch a break. I lean against the door to my cottage and just take time to breathe again. 

Blood is pooling around me, staining my jeans and shoes. Some flows down my chin and drops onto my white dress shirt, coloring it pink.

Drip  
Drip  
Drop

Everything is quiet now, the only sound remaining is the dripping of blood I coughed out minutes before.

I vaguely register picking up one of the flowers. It was as though I couldn’t control my body. As if I was watching it move but never once telling it to.

I found myself admiring the flower, gently caressing the petals. They were pure white and soft, the tips soaking pink, and reminded me of him.

I smiled a bit but there was no feeling behind it. It was as empty as I felt hollow.

I still couldn’t believe it was him. That I was dying for the Ultimate Luckster.

The Ultimate partially responsible for the deaths of our friends.  
The Ultimate willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of hope and his twisted interpretation of it.  
The ultimate who had seemingly lost his mind long before the killing game even began.

Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Luckster who hated me with a burning passion.

Me, the pathetic Reserve Course student.

After what happened at the fun house, I’m surprised to still be alive.  
Seeing how Nagito looked at me and talked to me as if I were vile, worthless, dirt at his feet, 

as if I was nothing

It had hurt. It had hurt so much it almost tore me apart right then and there. It had felt like I had been stabbed over and over and over again with each word, each sneer he threw my way.

At the time I forced myself to ignore it, push down the feelings, the flowers that threatened to spill and just move on for the sake of the trial but the second I was back and alone in my cottage my emotions bubbled over and it ended with me, here, half dead against the door.

Pathetic.

I thought for sure this would be it. That I was next to die, so shortly after Gundam and Nekomaru.  
I know I’ll be next regardless, only a few days remaining I’m sure.

It made me wonder.

How long will it take for them to find my body if it was wasting away inside my locked room? Will they even realize I’m gone? Or will the stench of my rotting corpse alert them?

A low and hoarse chuckle escaped me. Exactly when had I become so morbid?

My thoughts continued drifting as I once again became a passenger in my own body.

Will they hold a trial for me?

My hands picked up the flowers on my way to the bathroom.

There’s no way they wouldn’t. Monokuma takes any chance he gets to hold one. Even if the victim dies of natural causes.

The flowers flushed down the toilet. Next, I grabbed a towel to clean the blood from the floor.

Well, as natural as choking on flowers can be.

With the floor clean my body went back to the bathroom. It threw the towel aside and into the shower. Maybe I’d bother with it tomorrow.

Will anyone be accused as the blackened?

Would Nagito be held responsible for my death? For feelings he couldn’t return?

A part of me wanted him to. I was angry and I wished I had never gotten close to him, that I had never let things get this far.  
Deep down I knew it’s not right. It wasn’t his fault. I chose to hang out with him, I chose to try and understand him and at some point I chose to love him.  
In the end my death was nobodies fault but my own.

Once I got to the sink I felt myself gaining control over my body again as I looked up into the mirror.  
My form was haggard and slim, feeble from the lack of food and sleep. I had horrible bags under my eyes and my cheekbones stood out grossly beneath my skin.

Overall I made a sorry sight.

I want to pretend I deteriorated during the few days spend at the fun house.  
I want to pretend as though I had been properly eating and sleeping before.  
I want to pretend that I’m fine.

But I’m not.

I’m dying and I couldn’t do anything about it.

The weight on my chest grew heavier and my breathing turned labored as I was thrown into another fit.

I love him.

I’m in love with Nagito Komaeda.

I don’t know how or why, but I am.

Despair clawed at me at the thought. It was cold and unforgiving as it shook my body and drowned me slowly. 

Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought it was ironic.

If Nagito didn’t hate me already I’m sure he’d be disappointed to know I fell into despair as hard as I fell for him.

I didn’t bother cleaning up the flowers this time.

I didn’t bother changing out of my bloodied clothes.

It didn’t matter anymore. I might not even leave the cottage tomorrow.

I fell onto my bed and exhaustion finally took over and I closed my eyes.

One last thought left repeating in my mind.

I won’t make it out of here alive.

**Author's Note:**

> would anyone be interested in a full fic of this btw? I can't promise anything grand but I'd be up for it.


End file.
